


Off to a Lazy Start

by ClothesBeam



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, more wake up in the middle of the night sex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Trailcutter is having trouble getting to recharge while curled up around Rodimus. After a bit of cuddling it soon becomes obvious that they both want much more than that, even in spite of how tired they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightCaptivator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/gifts).



> Do. Not. Name. The. Fic. Lazy. Town.
> 
> This is the expanded and polished version of a fill for a kinkmeme request from @meridianbarony on tumblr. Rodimus/Trailbreaker + somnophilia

Trailcutter sighed softly and absently rubbed the outer plating of his forearm. He was having trouble switching back to recharge mode. He wasn’t sure if it was because his processor just didn’t want to slow down, or if it was because he still wasn’t used to having another mech on his berth.

Trailcutter’s gaze shifted back to Rodimus’ resting form. He was lying on his side and facing away from him, now. Deep in recharge seemed to be the only time the captain of the Lost Light ever sat still. His biolights glowed softly and pulsed slowly, indicating he was truly at rest.

Trailcutter turned on his side and shuffled forward so he was spooning him from behind. He moved slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake him now that he, at least, had managed to settle down for the night cycle.

Rodimus’ biolights continued to pulse gently. Their pale orange colour reminded him of the familiar light his force field made, and he smiled. Trailcutter absently traced a line from Rodimus’ Autobot insignia down to his middle. Rodimus shifted slightly at his touch, which only made his aft slide against Trailcutter’s interfacing panel. He felt his face heat up at the contact, and stroked his hand back up Rodimus’ waist and then down again. That was all it took for him to feel the hum of Rodimus’ cooling fans against his interfacing panels.

His hand deviated from its current path to touch Rodimus’ hip components. He knew he liked the feeling, so much so that it had almost happened purely out of habit. But he paused when he still couldn’t tell whether Rodimus was waking up or not. After a moment he pulled his hand back altogether. He didn’t want to molest the mech if he was still out of it, and he should let him rest if he was, anyway.

Trailcutter nearly jumped out of his plating when Rodimus wiggled his hips as he attempted to shift so he was lying back against him again. When he seemed to have found a comfortable position, Rodimus pressed his aft back against Trailcutter’s panels in a more obvious gesture.

“Trailcutter,” he mumbled with a staticky vocaliser. Clearly he hadn’t yet fully surfaced from recharge. “…so tired.”

Trailcutter leaned over a little so he could speak directly by his audial. “Can I touch you?” he murmured. “You don’t have to do anything.”

Rodimus shuddered against him slightly. “Mm, yeah.” His legs opened a small way, though he didn’t move otherwise.

Trailcutter reached around again and ran his hand down his body this time, trailing over Rodimus’ thigh before coming back up over the curve of his aft. Rodimus opened his legs a little more, and Trailcutter smiled at the not so subtle hint before giving him what he wanted.

His hand made its way over the revealed interfacing panelling. Rodimus sighed happily, and the panelling moved aside slowly and lazily. Trailcutter carefully dipped a finger into his valve entrance so he could pick up some fluid. He then dragged his finger up the base of Rodimus’ spike with a slick movement.

Rodimus’ spike twitched with interest in response to his touch, even though he was only at half mast. Trailcutter knew it would take a little while for his valve to warm up enough to start producing an adequate amount of lubricant, so he slid down the berth and gently turned Rodimus’ hips so he would lay on his back. He mumbled something incoherent and didn’t turn over fully, but Trailcutter was able to reach his array with his mouth now, so he wasn’t entirely bothered by the lazy response.

His pedes touched the floor now that he’d run out of berth to lie on properly, but he was too busy with his mouth to notice the inconvenience too much. He stroked his glossa from the base of Rodimus’ spike to the tip. Rodimus let out a soft sigh and pressed his thighs against either side of his helm, as though trying to prevent him from getting away.

Rodimus’ spike fit into his mouth easily, and Trailcutter focused on bobbing his head up and down so his soft lips and glossa would slowly slide up and down his length. He took a moment to swirl his tongue around the tip before continuing to bob up and down.

Rodimus groaned and his head fell back against the berth. His dimmed optics were nearly fully shuttered. “Trailcutter,” he said softly, as though in appreciation.

Trailcutter licked the end of his semi a few more times before making his way down to Rodimus’ valve. It was leaking a small trail of lubricant now, and Trailcutter felt his own desire ratchet up a few notches at the sight of it. He licked a messy trail of oral fluid around his entrance and revelled in the feeling of Rodimus’ thighs tightening around his helm again.

“Your spike… Trailcutter,” Rodimus mumbled as he weakly tried to twist away and lay on his side again.

Trailcutter got out of the way so he could finish moving, and felt his faceplate grow warmer again when Rodimus stuck his pert little aft out as though offering his warmed up valve to him.

“Please…”

Trailcutter felt his array snap open, and let his spike fully pressurise. He crawled back into the spooning position they had started in and Rodimus slid his aft against him, leaving a wet trail up the underside of his spike.

The thought of sliding his spike home immediately was a tempting one, but he didn’t want to cause Rodimus any discomfort due to their size difference right now. Instead, Trailcutter slid his hand down over Rodimus’ hip again and reached for his valve. His finger easily slid inside him this time, and Rodimus whined softly. Trailcutter inserted another finger, getting his valve to adjust to something approximately his size, despite the smaller mech’s impatient squirming.

When Rodimus seemed more comfortable and his valve had relaxed around the penetrating fingers, he withdrew them. He took a gentle hold of Rodimus’ leg and lifted it up so he would be able to guide himself inside his valve more easily. Trailcutter moaned deeply at the feeling of slick, warm walls clinging to his spike. He bit his bottom lip as he slid in as far as he could go.

“Oh yeah,” Rodimus groaned, sounding a lot more awake now. “I should get you to do all of my wake up calls from now on,” he teased.

“You’d never get anything done again,” Trailcutter muttered, sliding his hand against Rodimus’ chest. He was glad he was behind Rodimus and out of his sight, at the moment. It was a lot easier to hide his embarrassment at his lewd commentary this way.

They both laughed quietly, but that soon turned to sounds of pleasure when Trailcutter began thrusting into his soft valve with purpose. Just listening to Rodimus’ moans probably would have been enough to help get him off. He loved how Rodimus was always responsive to his touch, and was never shy about letting him know it.

They were familiar with what the other liked by now, so they pushed each other to completion relatively quickly once they got going. While their overloads were hardly mind-blowing, Trailcutter found it was a comfort and a relief to get it out of his system. He decided that lazy interface with low pressure to perform was his new favourite thing to do with Rodimus.

Trailcutter sighed quietly and Rodimus murmured something unintelligible as his biolights began to dial back to their resting state. Trailcutter was content to have the speedster softly humming against him, and to keep their limbs intertwined.

Finally, his processor had calmed down and he was taken by a deep recharge.


End file.
